


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eli had a nightmare and John is here to comfort him.
Relationships: John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamiltalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [2P! Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327767) by [Hamiltalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian). 



> This is pretty bad so I recommend checking out the original fic because it is really good

John could hear quiet tapping on the door. He looked at the clock and it just turned one. He sighed and carefully tried to get out of the bed without waking up Herc. He was successful and tip toed along the wooden floorboard to reach the door handle. When he opened it he was surprised to see Eli looking up at him with fresh tears in his eyes. “Eli, what’s wrong?”

“I’m really sorry to b-bother you. It’s just that I had a nightmare.” He looked down clearly embarrassed in what he just said. “I know that sound stupid it’s just…” He was cut of my john hushing him with a reassuring smile on his face.

“Hey it’s completely fine. You’re in a safe space. We can talk about it if you want.” Eli gave a small nod and let John lead him towards the kitchen. “Here let me get you a glass of water. You can start talking whenever you feel comfortable.” Eli stopped shaking and made his way to a chair.

“I’m really am sorry about this I didn’t want to be anymore of a burden than I am already,” he said with his voice full of guilt. John looked at him surprised and made his way to him with a glass of cold water.

“You are not a burden to us,” John declared with his big green eyes filled with reassurance. “I don’t know what I would do if I knew a young lad was all alone in the streets. It breaks my heart just thinking about it.”

Eli smiled and had a feeling that he hasn’t felt for a long time. He felt wanted and safe. All the things he wanted to feel when he was with his parents. He didn’t the realise the happy tears falling down his cheeks until John slowly wiped them away with his thumb. He looked at John and tried to think how this gentle, caring and loving human was capable of poisoning someone. He wanted to ask how he could do that to someone but knew that wasn’t his place to ask. Well, at least right now.

Eli took a sip of his water and was reminded of why he was here. He knew that John would make sure that he was completely fine before he would go to sleep. He opened his mouth hoping John wouldn’t be too concerned about his dream. “I was back at my house,” he started and looked down so he couldn’t see John. “But it was different somehow. There was nothing there only my parents. They started to comment on how I am ungrateful about my body.” His voice started to get shakier and his breathing was uneven. “I s-started to hear every remark they ever said about my appearance and actions. They got l-louder and louder and I couldn’t escape…” 

“Shh It’s ok you’re not there anymore,” he reassured noticing that Eli was in the verge of a panic attack. “Hey, it is going ok I promise,” he started to rub circles on Eli’s back, comforting him the best he could. “You’re perfect just the way you are. Don’t let anyone else tell you how you should live. You are the one thing in life you can control,” he reassured Eli. 

Eli hugged him wishing his parents could be this understanding and caring. “Thank you,” Eli whispered. “Was it hard coming out to your parents?” John was quite shocked hearing that question and gave Eli a reassuring smile. 

“My dad wasn’t the most understanding person in the world which is why I choose to tell him later in life. I was a bit nervous what he would do if he found out,” he sighed remembering the hard times him and his siblings went through. He looked to see Eli concerned. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It might be hard at first but I promise you it gets better.” He looked to see the clock and yawned. “It’s late why don’t we get some sleep,” smiling at Eli. Eli nodded and let go of John and thanked him again. “You don’t need to thank me or any other of the guys Eli. What we are doing is simply a good deed and I’m sure others would do the same if they knew your situation.” John opened Eli’s door and smiled. “Goodnight Eli.”

“Goodnight John.”

John tiptoed back to his bedroom trying his best not to wake up Herc. He wasn’t as successful this time as he heard Herc yawn. “John, what are you doing this late?” Herc asked.

“You don’t need to worry. Eli had a nightmare and we talked for a while,” John answered while trying to silently get into his bed without shaking it. 

“Is he okay?” Herc asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

John smiled and reassured Hercules. “He’s fine. I think he’s just nervous about his parents. I mean I was a complete mess when I was by myself for the first time,” John chuckled. He let out a big yawn which made Herc smile. Herc gave him a small peck on his forehead and whispered to him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please check out the rest of Hamiltalian’s work they are really amazing <3


End file.
